till the end
by berchan
Summary: Sesshomaru had always been a loner, until her. Annaleigh was defiant and trusted no man, until him. Jareth is a king hell bent on having his way, even if it meant killing the man she loved just to have one woman whom he cares nothing for. Labyrinth cross
1. Run away

1 "Tell me the truth woman!" Jareth spat he was infuriated by the small blonde haired girl in front of him. The shear defiance in her emerald eyes was enough to enrage even a priest.

"Fuck you!" she hissed in a very uneven tone, she feared him yet her pride would not allow her to admit it.

She had wished her brother away like, Her, but unlike, Her, the little half Fae had not managed to solve the Labyrinth in the allotted thirteen hours. She had been just a hair too late.

Jareth was just about to turn her brother into a goblin when she burst through the door.

"Please." she begged, "I'll do anything!"

"Anything?" he remembered asking with a sinister smile.

"Anything, Just please send him home!" she said bursting into tears, it was the first and only time Jareth had seen Annaleigh cry. "He's all my father and mother have, please!"

"You exhaust me my dear Annaleigh. Your demands are wearing at the least and taxing at the most."

"What?" she'd sniffled

"First you want the child taken, and I took him, now you want to bargain for his return."

"Yes please!"

"Fine! I am a good gracious King, your brother will have his safe return, but you will remain here with me, as a servant maybe more if I so choose it."

But Jareth had never used her that way, he'd never been given the chance for every opportunity she got Anna would run.

She would often help weary mothers or fathers find their way through the Labyrinth, and this was what she and Jareth's latest row was about.

"I had nothing to do with that woman finding you." she lied

"Be honest with me girl or so help me God!"

"Oh what the Fuck could you do that you haven't already fucking done!" she said then regretted her word instantly for she knew what he could do; what new torture he could think up to punish her. Jareth advanced on her.

"No!" she yelled and clawed at him with her talon like finger nails.

She caught him in the eye and realizing she'd blinded him she ran.


	2. Sesshomaru

1Sesshomaru sensed her coming toward him at full speed a halfbreed demon. He could smell the fear, and the goblin blood on her.

He smiled, maybe he should, "help" her.

Anna ran head long into something quite solid in form which knocked her to the ground hard. She looked up at the tall figure of a man with long silver hair wearing a white and red kimono he also wore thick plated armor tied together with a yellow obi. Two swords were at his side, there was a coldness about hi, that told her she'd have been better off with Jareth. In an instant he was in her face examining her with intense curiousness.

"What are you?" he asked poking her

"Hey, get off!" she said and pushed his hand away.

Sesshomaru stepped back, and from behind him came Jaken's head.

Anna reeled back in fright, "Get it away!"

"What's she goin on about?" he asked his lord

"That thing will go back and tell Jareth, and he'll find me then... Oh God help me if he does!"

"Slow down Missy." Jaken said seeming to take pleasure in her fear

'Now what about Jareth?" Sesshomaru said

"I escaped, and he will find me please help!"

Jaken shook his head, "huh uh nothin' doin' missy we's looks after our own selfs!"

"Jaken, shut up, we will help her."

"But sir! 'Tis a bad business to go against the Goblin King."

"then let me take care of what is to come."

She looked at Sesshomaru with grateful eyes. What was it about those eyes of hers?


	3. Betrayed

1Anna had seen Sesshomaru watching her, and smiled wryly. She would surprise him, for she knew what men wanted. Jareth had had a man in his service who liked to use her as he wished whether she was willing or not. And she was once in love with his brother who'd taken her first.

When she stepped out of the pool what met Sesshomaru's eyes sent him reeling. She stood there before him naked and dripping wet, his breath

caught in his throat.

'This is insane' he thought, 'I've got no business with her, and she will surely drive me insane if she keeps this up.'

He narrowed his eyes sternly,"What in the seven circles of Hell do you think you're doing?"

"See anything you like?"

God yes he did but she belonged to Jareth, and he would not sacrifice his leverage to indulge himself.

"Get dressed." he growled and threw a green kimono at her.

Anna glared at him furiously as she stepped into the garment.

'I don't understand him,' she thought, 'one minute his ogling me and the next.'

She sighed and shrugged, oh well.

Jareth had watched the scene take place and was enraged. He had looked upon Anna nude before but he hadn't really seen her until now. And to watch as that filthy dog demon glanced at her with lust! He heard a chuckle behind him.

"What is it Oayin?"

The old goblin chuckled again, "Same ol' massir Jareth always wantin' wha' 'e cain't have."

"And what's that supposed to mean you filthy little wretch?" he said jerking the old goblin up off his feet

"All I's is sayin' that you's never been showin' any interest in the lil' lady, 'sept ta beat 'er, 'til she was long gone. And now she's gone an fallen in love wif 'im."

Jareth snarled and threw the goblin to the ground.

Sesshomaru heard the noise and smiled, he had found them. He walked over to Anna who was laying in the sun.

"Get up." he said flatly

"Why?''

"Just do it." he returned, his melted amber eyes flashing

"Not until I know why."

"Fine, if you won't get up on your own, I'll force you up." he growled and pulled her roughly to her feet.

"Lord Sesshomaru, what are you doing?"

"That is none of your business, Jaken." he answered and dragged her off.

"Hey! What gives?" she said as he dragged her through the woods

"Shut it." he said hoarsely. He didn't want to do this but this was the only way he knew to get it back.

Sesshomaru threw her down at someone's booted feet.

"There! Now give me Rin!"

"Stand up Anna." said a liquid smooth voice she knew all to well.

'Oh no!' she thought and began to cry silently.

"I said Stand!" he yelled and gave her a hard kick in the side.

"Ah!" she cried and Sesshomaru winced, Rin, now at his side, clung to him.

"What is it, Dog, can't stand to see your precious little woman in pain? Well, then, how's this?" He jerked her up by her hair and pinned her to a tree.

"No. Please, I am sorry."

"You have not yet learned the meaning of sorry, little girl." he said with malicious glee and brought his lips down upon her roughly.

Sesshomaru stood frozen to the spot and watched in horror as the Goblin King moved his hand along her body . She tried to push him away but he held firm. Then he turned to Sesshomaru and held her in front of him. Her eyes were closed and tears cut trails down her cheeks.

"Look at him, Anna, look at the man who is responsible for this."

Anna opened her eyes and what Sesshomaru saw there broke him, anger, fear and hate lay there all for him.

"So help me God Sesshomaru, I will find I way to leave the Hell you have sentenced me, and I will come for you, and I will kill you."

"Thank you Sesshomaru, for helping me retrieve this precious thing." He said and placed a hand on her breast. Fresh tears escaped her eyes. Sesshomaru ducked his head in shame, what had he done?


	4. Rescue

1Jareth threw her against his chamber wall roughly.

"oh." she moaned, she hurt mentally and physically

How could she have been so stupid to trust him to keep her safe!

Sesshomaru looked at Rin with nothing but guilt in his eyes, there could have been another way to rescue her from Jareth couldn't there have been? He walked along when he heard something groan loudly, it was the old goblin Oayin!

"Please don step on me"

Sesshomaru briefly considered killing the beast for spite of Jareth but then he said,

"I can 'elp ya get the missy back."

"What!? How?"

"Well I's is a goblin ain't I's? I's cans gets into the Labyrinth quicksy like cain't I's? And get's outs again with the missy quicksy too." he said cackling

"Fine but I'm going with you!"

"suit yerself." he said and with a pop they were in the underground.


End file.
